otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ordinators
History In 627 ATA, the Imperial Ordinators were introduced as a sub-branch of the Imperial Tribunal. For some time the possibility of dividing their duties between performing healing services (the Knights-Hospitaller) and religious services (the Knights-Templar). Since that time it has been decided that the role of an Ordinator will combine these duties, and more. Concept The Ordinators are a group of people who devote massive amounts of time to the study of theology. They also lend their services to a wide variety of purposes, the scope of which is broad. They are primarily seen taking the roles of priests and healers, directing the religious houses of the Empire as well as its places of healing, most notably at Light's Reach. They have been prevailed upon, however, to occasionally assist in other areas: reinforcement where the heavy guarding of some person or thing is necessary, for example. In the public eye, however, Ordinators are primarily known for two things: the direction of Fastheld's religious buildings, which were previously lacking much uniformity or convention, and providing healing services to members of the Imperial Cult - although their services will be offered to Nobles and Citizens when required. Those who are both an Ordinator and a Knight of the Imperial Crown are given the rank of Knight-Templar to show their alliance with both orders. Duties Ordinators are true scholars of the Light. They spend a great deal of time studying religious history and correcting their minds to the principles of Light and Shadow sanctioned by the Imperial Cult. This prepares them for the tasks laid out for them: most notably, the teaching of these principles to the ignorant or misguided. Together with giving occasional lectures or sermons at any temples they may be associated with, Ordinators are sometimes inclined to lend their powers of speech to those who display weak moral character. Far from an idle occupation, Ordinators are expected to actively spread goodwill and correct virtues without sacrificing any of the dignity or discretion that their position obliges them to live up to. They are increasingly becoming humble public figures; an Ordinator may often be prevailed upon for advice or guidance. Although the position is no longer divided between those who heal and those who preach, most members of the organization prefer one over the other. It is expected, although not mandatory, that each Ordinator has in addition to a good grasp of one, at least a mild familiarity with the other. Members of the Imperial Cult are prioritized for the healing of which many Ordinators are capable, although it isn't unusual for them also to tend to Imperial citizens. When the Imperial Watch or the Order of the Imperial Cult set out in a group intending the completion of a specific task, it is expected that a handful of Ordinators will accompany them to give necessary support. Although not frequently called upon, there is a military side of the organization: Ordinators are almost invariably intimate with at least one weapon, although their duty binds them never to use such weapons except in matters of defense -- whether self-defense or the defense of an Ordinator's assigned charge. They are applied either to guard or to assist the Imperial Watch in guarding things and people of great importance to the Empire, especially where there may be a delicate situation involved, where that characteristic discretion may come in useful. Affiliates Those who have occupations dealing with healing or religious study may currently apply to the Imperial Office of Census and Excise for a license that will permit them to provide their services beneath the Tribunal. Priests and chaplains, in this way, will obtain permission to tend to the various chapels and temples around the kingdom. category:Book of the White Tree